Grojband Truth Or Dare Ask and we answer
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Hi so this is 100% as if the real charactors where there. send in your truth and dares and questions and it will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Caney smirks and as she says '' Hi everyone**

**sad to say my other truth and dare story got removed by the admins so this time**

**i'll make it better and re start''. Caney smirks when thinking now she can see**

**Laney and Corey fall inlove all other again.**

**Caney then says '' We'll i used a time machine!''**

**Laney rolls and eyes and says '' Caney i think you may have some issues!''**

**Corey then smiles and looks at Kin who walks to Caney.**

**Kin then says to caney '' We'll I blieve you.''**

**Corey then smirks and says '' we'll thats it for now get those questions in!''**

**Caney smiles as she says '' we only take questions now sorry!.''**

**Author's note:**

**Okay sorry i had to restart the admins removed my other story sadly**

**because of too much grammer errors and mistakes. But now you can ask questions**

**and see laney and corey confess all over again.**

**so send in your questions!**


	2. Chapter 2 Interesting

Caney smiles as she says '' Welcome back guys so last time in truth or dare

Corey kissed Laney and..'''

Laney stares as she says '' I did what?''

Caney then contiues saying '' As I was saying oh never mind i sasid it last time

and Laney almost killed me. Okay so on with the truth and dares!''

WILLOW: Okay, first question. Where are the Newmans because this would be way funnier with them, too :]

Suddenly the one and only Newmans walk in.

Carrie eyes Corey and they death glare.

Matsadl10: Truth, Corey do you like Laney I mean in crush like.

Laney stares dreamily at Corey hopping he will say he likes her

Corey fiddles with his beanie as he says '' uhh i like her as a friend''.

Laney then gets abit upset but then see Corey playing with his beanie which he ONLY does when hes lieing.

She walks up to Corey and says '' I know your lying because your playing with...'' Suddenly Corey puts his finger to shush Laney and then he says '' Fine Lanes I don't like you I love you! Please don't hate me or leave Grojband.'' Laneys eyes widen and she looks at coreys eyes and says '' That would never happen because I love you too!'' Coreys then hugs Laney. Kon then walks forward wipping a tear from his eye saying '' That was so beautiful''.

Imagine dragons: Laney and Corey do seven minutes of heaven.

Laney then looks a bit confused and says ''What is that?''

Caney rolls her eyes and says '' Thats where you make out in closet for 7 minutes!'' Caney then grabbed Corey and Laneys arms and drags them into Trina's walk in closet with heaps of Nick Mallory pictures.

Laney then looks at the Nick pictures and is a bit creeped out.

But then Corey grabbed Laney and pulls her in close tro him and starts kissing her.

7 minutes later...

Caney opens the door and everyone sees them kissing.

Carrie rolls her eyes and says '' Really riffen?''

Laney and Corey who now have a full body blush darker then the red heads hair walk out.

Larry walks towards somewhere away from everyone and says to you guys '' Hey can you get Carrie to kiss me for a dare or ask her if she likes me that would be awesome!''

Caney then says '' We'll thats it for now send in more

for more to come!''


	3. Chapter 3 Larryxcarrie fluff

Caney walks to everyone and says '' Welcome back everyone so here first one!''

Crazy lover 101: I dare Carrie and Kim to be hooked up to a lie

detector and answer everyones questions

Larry smirks as he watchs them be hooked up to the lie detector.

Larry walks forward and looks carrie in the eyes thinking:

This is my chance!

Larry then says '' Carrie who do you have a crush on?''

Carrie when hearing this gulps and says '' Uhh noone!''

The lie detector beeps LIER!

Everyone stares and caney says '' Say the truth!''

Carrie gulps and says '' Fine but please noone hate me! I like

Larry!'' Larry eyes widen and runs to Carrie.

Carrie and Larry hug.

Mina then walks in and sees them hugging and says '' Aww how cute i'm so happy for you sis!''

Larry then pullsd back and says '' Care i love you!''

Carrie looks happy as she says '' I love you to!''

Imagine dragons: PUT THE NEWMANS IN THE MAILBOX!

Everyone looks confused. The newmans look scard.

Corey then rolls his eyes and says '' As much as i wish we could I am afrid they won't fit!''

Matsadl10: dare i dare Carrie to Kiss Larry.

Larry and Carrie start blushing.

carrie thinks I'm going to really enjoy this!

They kiss what seems to be 1 minute.

Mina wipes a tear of happiness for sisters happiness away.

Trina then screams '' MINA HERE NOW!''

mina then runs into Trinas room.

Aimster101: For Kin to do the habanero Peper challenge. HaHaHa.

kon looks confused and says '' Umm how?''

caney rolls her eyes stepps forward and says '' We'll thanks for coming out everyone!''


	4. Please Read inportant message!

Hi So now some news.

Everyone keeps sending in the truth and dares from the reviews.

If your not a guest then please PM me the truth and dares.


	5. Chapter 5 The bad The good The Corevil

Caney waves and says '' Hola everyone and walk back!''

Laney and Corey do a Pockey kiss!

Laney and Corey start blushing. Corey then said in shock ''Do ahhh what kiss Lan-ey?

Corey kept sluttering as he was blushing madly now.

Carrie looking bored and cheesed off. Grabbed Corey's harm dragged on down to the stage and made him sit down.

Carrie then grabbed a pockey from her packet of pockey sticks and forced one in Laney's mouth. She then pulled Laney

and pushed her to Corey.

Corey then hizating but quickly grabbed Laney and kissed her.

30 secounds later they finally pulled a part.

Laney then fainted.

corey just melted down to the floor.

Kin then said '' Yep it's still obvious they love each other!''

Watch legends of chima or my little pony*walks in with legends of chima disc and my little pony disc*

Grojband newmans and Caney sit down and start watching.

Everyone but Caney falls a sleep.

Kin then wakes up and sees Laney is sleeping on Corey's chest and Corey's arm is around Laneys shoulders.

He then films them.

2 hours later transation...

you forgot Kim :[ I dare Laney and Larry to kiss and Carrie and Cory to kiss

Laney looks angry and says '' Not happening...''

Corey then says '' Eww i rather die then kiss Carrie!''

Carrie then says '' You wish you could kiss me riffen!''

Corey looks angry and hits Carrie. Laney then is holding back a angry trying to hit Carrie mad Corey.

Larry is holding back a angry Carrie.

After they calmed down transation...

Caney rolls her eyes and says '' Lets move on!''

Corney forevea! plz make me an OC a small girl with pink hair plz.

Caney looks confused and says '' huh?''

Trina looks happy as she says '' I see I got a fan! MINA! hunkey nick mallory trapping now!''

2 questions:

1:Carrie and Larry, are you two offically dating?

Kon admit you like Trina already! Everyone knows you do!

Carrie looks at Larry who is blushing as she says '' What do you think?''

Larry looks confused. Then suddenly Carrie grabs Larry by the shirt and Kisses him.

Carrie has a cheeky grin and Larry fainted.

Kon then looking scard says '' What kind of question is that!''

Corey then looks at Kon and says '' Do you like my sister?''

Kon then replys by saying '' Uhh no i mean yes! I can't help it dude shes hot when shes evil!''

Trina hearing this then says '' Ewww that thing likes me!''

Trina then faints.

Corey grabbing Laney in for ba hug as he smiles and says '' Thanks for coming out everyone!''

Suddenly Mirage band enter.

Corevil then looking evily says '' We're joining your dumb game!''

A\N:

Hi thanks for reading send more in !


	6. Chapter 6 Evily inlove

**_Do mirage Corey love mirage Laney  
Dare; mirage Corey to kiss Laney &amp; mirage Laney to kiss Corey on the lips._**

'' Not happening!'' says Laney and Corey.

**_corey malvado y laney malvada, los reto a darse un beso pocky ._**

'' Corevil! my evil heart beats for you! And I so wanna do this dare!'' says Lanevil.

Corevil grabs a pockey stick and puts it in his mouth. Lanevil slyly evily smiles and starts eating it untill their lips meet.

They smile at each other.

**_I dare Corey to go to the police station and claim he murdered the Black Daliah._**

'' Umm Cant do it! I dont know whon that is!'' says Corey.

**_I dare Corey to wear a wig and put Trina's clothes and make up go to the streets and hold up a sign that says "honk your car if you think I'm hot!" ( I am a Groj and Trina fan)_**

Corey puts the stuff and only 1 person honks Trina...

'' Like eww I'm going to kill you little Corey!'' says Trina as she chases Corey running for his life.

**_ I dare Kon to kiss Trina_**

'' Maybe another time as Coreys running for his life! Oh never mind Laney just knocked her out! Now shes carrying Corey inside!

Jeez that girl is scary strong!'' says Kon.

Kon then quickly kisses Trina when shes knocked out.

**_I dare Corey to kiss Laney_**

'' Easy!'' said Corey as he grabbed Laney and brought her into a kiss.

**_I dare Larry and Carrie to do 7 minutes in heaven_**

'' Uhh where is Carrie and Larry?'' asks Kim.

'' I'm not sure kim!'' says Kin. They then turn to hear noices from a closet. They open the door to see Carrie and Larry making out.

They roll their eyes.

**_I dare Corevil and Lanevil to do seven minutes in heaven._**

'' What the closets taken though!'' said Corevil!

'' Not for long my Evil dear!'' says Lanevil as she gets out a knife.

Everyone jumps on Lanevil and reoves the knife.

**_Corevil do you like lanevil?_**

'' Of cause! Shes the most darkest evil I know!'' says Corevil.


	7. Chapter 7 Annoying couple

**_I dare Corevil and Lanevil to do seven minutes in heaven again,and this time stay out of the closet Carrie And_**_ Larry!_

CArrie shruggs and ignores them...

They contiue kissing.

Lanevil rolls her eyes.


End file.
